


Good Enough

by alrena



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Eventual Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M, Promnis - Freeform, promptis at the beginning a little
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2018-12-25 05:29:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12029154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alrena/pseuds/alrena
Summary: Prompto never gets his chance, and it breaks his heart.. but maybe he just has to make the choice to let himself be happy with something else.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all! This is the first fic I've written in literal years, totally unbeta-ed... Please feel free to point out any errors, I'd really appreciate it!

And there it was, that all-too familiar feeling in his stomach. A sense of dread, a gut feeling impossible to ignore.

"Prompto, we need to talk." Noct's voice is calm but serious as they walked down the streets of Insomnia.

"Yeah, buddy? What's up ?" He already knows. He doesn’t know why he has to ask.

"Man, this can’t… This can’t happen..."

And there it is, the simple sentence that stops him in his tracks, makes his heart seize, but he tries not to let any of it show.

"I kinda had a feeling this was coming," he admits, resuming his gait alongside his best friend, aching because that was all they could ever be.

"Sorry," Noct offers, facing forward. "I just... I can't do this right now. I can't be what you need. You understand, right?"

He wants to scream, 'Anything you can give is good enough for me. I don't understand, why don't you want me anymore?' but he lets it slide, nodding along, because what else could he do? He knew this was going to happen. No matter how much Noct may have cared for him, he was a prince, with obligations and duties beyond his own desires. They could never be what either of them wanted. He was never an option.

"I get you. No worries." But he knows it's all he would worry about from here on out.

Noct finally chances a glance at him, a concerned look on his face at his friend's flippant tone. "No hard feelings, right? You're still my best friend. Nothing will change that. I promise"

He offers the best smile he can. He'd learned how to fake them early on in life, but he was out of practice, all his smiles too genuine lately. Noct doesn't seem to notice. "Yeah, of course. You're mine, too." Because at this point, could he even imagine a life without him?

Noct bumps against him, shoulder to shoulder, and brightens. "Good," he says with a smile that makes Prompto ache. "Now, let's go get that ice cream."

Prompto has lost his appetite, but he goes along anyway. His heart won't let him do anything else.

That night, alone in a too-large house, he cries.

 

* * *

 

He breaks down months later, worn out after Crownsguard training, curled on the floor at Cor's feet.

"He didn't want me anymore," he chokes out, heels of his palms pressing hard into is eyes, as if he could possibly stop the tears he could feel coming. "Gods, why would he ever? He's got Luna now, why would he ever settle for me?" Why does she get to do things for Noct that had been his dearest dream? Why had he never been given the chance to prove he was worthy of doing that–-of showing Noct how much he meant to him?

He feels Cor's comforting hand on his shoulder, and he really breaks down then. "You didn't do anything to deserve this," his mentor assures, leaning down beside him. Some joke that was. He'd done everything to deserve this. He was a loudmouthed, over-zealous commoner who got on the Prince's nerves so much he didn't even want to give Prompto a say in the matter. Just an 'I'm tired of you, we're done,' and it was over before it even started.

"Didn't I?" He sniffs, struggling to swallow down a sob.

"Never," Cor says, loud and firm enough to pull Prompto's gaze to him. His eyes are comforting, but house an anger in them Prompto can't quite place. Whether it's an anger toward him, for being a wimp, or the Prince, for being inconsiderate, or just the situation in general, he can't tell. But still, it's somehow comforting, regardless. There were few people Prompto had seen ever be filled with so much emotion on his behalf.

"Noct has his own issues he has to work through. He should've handled things better. I know that doesn't help, but it's the truth." Because of course Cor had been one of the first people he'd gone to when this had first started. His other friends were Noct's as well, and he didn't want his feelings to get back to his best friend. Cor was intimidating, but a father figure and confidant of his insecurities all the same, so it only felt right to come to him with this. Though perhaps it had never gotten quite this bad before.

"I still like him," he admits, sitting back on his heels as Cor settled cross-legged beside him. "Fuck, I think I love him, actually. What the hell do I do?" He groans, rubbing his eyes roughly again, not wanting the tears to fall, unstoppable though they were.

Cor grabs his wrists, pulling them from his face, and gives him a fond but exasperated look. "You're gonna give yourself a black eye, kid," he chides, but replaces his comforting hand on the blonde's shoulder.

"Listen, I know you don't want to hear this, but it does need to be said," Cor starts, and Prompto braces himself for the truths he knows are coming. "Noctis is your friend. You two are close... Perhaps closer than I've ever seen him with anyone. Your duty as part of the Crownsguard is to protect him, but your duty as his friend is to stand by his side. I know it's hard, but he needs you more than both of you realize. Can you put your past aside and be the friend he needs? Or will you dwell on it and be unable to carry on?"

Prompto shakes his head, leather gloves creaking as he clenches his fists on his thighs. "I don't know," he practically whimpers, eyes downcast. "I don't know... I know I can't live without him–-he's given me my goddamn life back... But seeing him, be with her? How the can I live _with_  that?"

The grip on his shoulder tightens, and he winces as he meets Cor's fiery gaze. "You live with it knowing this is what Noct wants. What makes him happy." Prompto opens his mouth to protest, but Cor breaks him off with a light shove. "I know you wanted that to be you. You make him happy in a different way. Give him your love as a friend. Support him as you always have. Even in this, which is more difficult than any battle, give it your all. He needs you, though not the way you want him to. I hope you'll make your peace with that."

Prompto hangs his head as Cor rises to his feet, offering him a final pat on the shoulder. "Go home, Prompto. Get some rest–you've earned it. You did well today." He listens as his mentor's footsteps tread to the door, and breathes out a shuddering sigh when he hears them pause. "Everything will be okay, son."

With that, Cor leaves Prompto on the concrete floors of the training room, and he curls in on himself, wishing he could become small enough to disappear and not have to deal with everything facing him.

 

* * *

 

Prompto stares at Ignis in the reflection of the passenger side window he faces, chewing his cheek in thought. He's been unusually quiet on their ride home. It's been a few months since he and Cor talked. He's well on his way to recovery. It hurts, and it likely always will, but he's able to be around his best friend again without his chest burning at every breath, so it's going far better than before.

And he's looking at Ignis, and... Gods, Ignis had been there the whole time. He likely knew more than he let on, but he allowed Prompto to try to recover on his own time. He appreciated it more than he could put the words to, at this point. It makes him feel the stirrings of something else, something he'd felt before but feels so foreign, now.

 

He likes Ignis.

 

Like really, truly likes Ignis. It’s something he’s been thinking about for weeks, now. He doesn't think he's ready for anything yet, but Ignis is just... Well, he's a lot. He's kind and gives him his space when he needs it, but never treats him like he's weak, knows he's capable of more than he thinks. Ignis is a good guy. Which is why he wonders...

He sees Ignis give him a look out of the corner of his eye, and he abruptly abandons his staring to look at the city as it speeds past them on the off ramp of the highway.

"Out with it," Ignis sighs, and Prompto jumps. He turns a questioning gaze toward him, playing dumb. It doesn't work. Ignis knows him, and knows he's much smarter than he lets on. The withering look he gives him proves that. "Do I have something on my face?" Ignis teases, a small smirk playing on his lips. Prompto laughs along, thinking he'd be mad at Ignis for so easily knowing how to make him feel comfortable if he cared a little more about being manipulated.

"It's nothing," he starts, but Ignis raises an eyebrow as he flicks his turn signal and he reconsiders. "I mean, it's dumb," he clarifies, but his friend still shakes his head. "It's a favor I wanna ask, but I don't think you'll say yes. So why bother?" He shrugs and props his chin up on his arm, looking out at the city again. In a couple miles, they'll be home, and he can leave this conversation behind him. He can run, like he usually does.

"Well, you'll never know if you don't ask," Ignis councils, and Prompto feels his stomach sink as the car pulls over. He hears Ignis turn in his seat to face the passenger side, hears his own heartbeat in his ears.

Prompto sighs, knowing he can't get out of this now, cursing himself for even thinking this up in the first place. "You like me, right?" He looks up at the glass to gauge Ignis's reaction. He allows himself a little satisfaction that it was exactly what he expected: unmasked panic, quickly schooled into an impassive and professional look.

"Of course," he says, and it's impossible not to hear how his voice wavers slightly in the close quarters of the car. "You've been an incredible friend to Noctis and I value you as my own. We're lucky to have added you to our ranks, and I'm sure all of our friends would tell you the same."

With an annoyed huff, Prompto turns in his seat, leaning heavily as he looks at Ignis with an unimpressed look. "Iggy, you know me. I'm not stupid. We both know that's not what I meant." Prompto had seen the way Ignis's attitude toward him had changed over the years, even more so lately that he hadn't been constantly blinded by Noctis. He'd caught the looks, caught the whispers traded between him and Gladio that cut off abruptly when he entered the room. Ignis was too self-aware to be doing all of this without realizing. "So? Real answers, please."

Ignis is staring at him, looking more out of his depth than Prompto has ever seen him, and the only thoughts he has are 'that's cute,' and the relief that he doesn't want Noctis to be here instead.

"I–" Ignis starts, then pushes up his glasses to pinch the bridge of his nose. "Yes, I suppose I do. Apparently I was not as good at hiding it as I thought." He offers Prompto a miserable smile, one he's seen far too often in the mirror. "I apologize, this is highly inappropriate and I never wanted you to discover this."

Prompto can only frown, moving to prop his chin up on his hand, elbow resting on the center console that divides them. "Why?"

"Why–?" Ignis says, sounding miffed, and opens his eyes to see Prompto's moved much closer, and he leans back against the door. "Why? Because you're a fellow member of the Crownsguard, several years younger than I, and the ex-boyfriend of a dear friend of mine who just so happens to be the Crown Prince of Lucis. I figure any one of those reasons alone would be enough to stop anyone."

Prompto just shrugs one shoulder, looking up at Ignis with a considering look. Ignis thinks, not for the first time, that Prompto is far more clever than he lets on. "I don't care about all that stuff. Noct's totally in love with Luna now. And besides, we weren’t even dating in the first place, so if he cares, that's an entirely different issue and something he's gotta deal with on his own." Prompto huffs a sigh, leaning forward a bit as he squints, the headlights of a passing car backlighting Ignis for a moment. "You're so damn bound by duty, why don't you do something selfish for once?"

Ignis stares while he takes this in, eyes searching Prompto's face while his composure falters. Ignis can tell how nervous his friend is beneath his confident exterior, but he worries that he shows it more on his own face. "Prompto, I... I'm not quite sure what to say, I'll admit."

Prompto frowns, leaning back into his seat, leg jiggling on the floor. "I'm not... suggesting a relationship or anything, because I know I couldn't handle that right now, probably won't be able to for awhile. But, I dunno. I like you. I trust you... so if you ever wanna do anything for like... stress relief," he says, arms waving vaguely in front of him, "I'd be down. Not like I have any practice, or anything, but... Y'know. Offer's on the table."

Ignis can only look at him while he speaks, the words that usually come to him so easily failing him now. The gears are turning–-he’s having to readjust his reading of the interactions between his two friends over the past few years in light of what he’s just learned. His mind latches onto one comment, at least. "So, you and Noctis never–"

He's cut off by Prompto shaking his head sharply, sinking a little further into the seat. "No, never got a chance to do anything. I was gearing up the nerve to kiss him for the first time when he shot me down, actually," he sighs, laughing nervously.

"And you'd... You'd want your first kiss to be with me?" Prompto is amused and somewhat horrified that Ignis sounds so hesitant. He's isn't sure if the tone is a good thing or not. He refuses to look at his friend, focusing instead on his rapidly tapping heel on the floor.

"I trust you won't make fun of me or anything, so yeah..." He's greeted with silence, and he starts drumming his fingers on his thigh as well. "I mean, now that you know I'm totally lame, I don't know why you'd want that, so whatever. What kinda guy hasn't been kissed by the time he's 20? Definitely no one worth being with, that's for sure. Just forget I said anything." His insecurities come rushing back, the constant chant of _you are not enough, you will never be enough_  crowding his mind until he has to squeeze his eyes shut, his own fidgeting becoming too overwhelming.

"Prompto," Ignis says, and it's so soft it startles him out of his downward spiral. He turns to look, and he's surprised to see a worried frown on Ignis's face, though he shouldn't have been. Wasn't this what he had come to expect from Ignis? "You truly think that matters to me?"

He shrugs, not trusting himself to speak. He gets a sigh in response, and Ignis takes his hand, stilling his drumming fingers. "I'm flattered, that you want this from me. And a bit selfishly pleased, as well. Even if I'm just... 'stress relief,' as you so delicately put it, I'd love to make time with you, if that's something you want."

Ignis gives his hand a squeeze and it brings him back to earth, and he eagerly leans over the center console, concern flashing across his face. "Iggy, no, it's not just that, I think you're incredible, I really like you, I just... I don't think I'm ready for anything more than that yet... You get me, right?" he asks, a little desperate, giving Ignis's hand a squeeze of his own.

"Ah," he starts, eyebrows shooting toward his hairline when Prompto so abruptly gets in his face. "I understand, of course," he confirms, and Prompto hangs his head in relief, a hesitant smile on his face. Because of course Ignis would get it, he'd been there the whole time. He definitely knows how Prompto is still coping with it--probably knew him better than anyone he'd actually had words with--based on observation alone.

"Incredible though, really? High praise, coming from someone as incredible as yourself." Ignis pulls Prompto's hand to his lips and kisses his knuckles lightly, teasing, a fond look in his eyes.

"Iggy," he whines, but he relaxes back into his seat, covering his shy smile with his free hand. The warmth that fills his chest is both terrifying and exhilarating. It still feels too soon, but he feels the potential there, and it makes him feel a lot less broken. Ignis releases him with a final smile shot his way, and it doesn't leave his face once throughout the rest of the ride to Prompto's house.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the long wait!!!  
> Thesis really got the best of me these past few weeks. Thanks for sticking around!
> 
> Unbeta-ed, as usual! Let me know if there's any glaring errors lol

The car pulls up and Prompto's unbuckled before it's even parked, and he's eagerly leaning over the center console before Ignis even has the time to switch gears. "My parents aren't home," he starts, proud his voice doesn't waver. "If you wanna 'make time,' or whatever you said."

Ignis is exhausted from their long day at the Citadel, that much he can tell. But he shoots Prompto a considering look, and after a moment he sighs in defeat as he removes his key from the ignition. "I could do with being a little selfish tonight."

Prompto nearly squeaks in delight and quickly gets out of the car, nerves and excitement mingling together to make him a hyperactive mess. He bounces from foot to foot as Ignis exits the car much more deliberately, and practically skips to his front door. He fumbles with the keys as he waits for Ignis to catch up, and releases a calming breath. It wouldn't do to let his lameness show now, especially when it might make Ignis realize he didn't actually want this.

But there he is, standing close behind Prompto as he finally gets the door open and stumbles inside. They toe their shoes off and Prompto paces to the kitchen. The anxiety is back now, and he would be stunned at how quickly he flip-flopped between extremes if this weren't the norm. "You want something to drink?" he asks over his shoulder, looking through his fridge for acceptable beverages.

A moment of silence, and then the door is forced shut and he looks up to see Ignis watching him with a quirked brow, a hint of something on his face. "We don't have to do anything, if you're having second thoughts."

"I'm not, I just--" he hastens to clarify, then shuts himself up as he straightens beside his friend. "I really don't know what I'm doing here... Can you, uh..." He shifts, taking one of Ignis's hands in his own and pulling him to stand a little closer. "Can you get us started?"

He catches the smile Ignis gives him before he has to look away, worrying his face might burst into flames if he sees someone so handsome looking at him like that again. But then there's a hand on his chin, and Ignis's breath close to his face, and their lips as pressed together, light and chaste. His internal voice goes haywire as he squeezes Ignis's hand. Should he pucker more? Soften up? He should've been using more chapstick.

Ignis pulls back far enough to rest their foreheads together, but no more than that. "Is this okay?" he asks, clearly picking up on Prompto's stiff posture.

"Yeah, I just have no clue what the hell I'm doing." He laughs, and it's only slightly nervous. But Ignis is an advisor, after all, and a damn good one.

"I know it's hard, but try to relax. I feel like I'm kissing a statue," he says with a huff, and Prompto can only laugh more.

"Okay, okay, take two," he says, and leans in himself, this time. It's a difficult angle, with Ignis being so much taller, but they meet in the middle and it works, somehow. Prompto's still smiling, but he thinks that's better than the alternative of him freaking out again, and Ignis doesn't complain. In fact, he pushes more, hands finding Prompto's waist as he pulls them closer to one another. He doesn't make any move to change the kiss, just pulls back for a moment before their lips connect again. Prompto can swear he feels a smile there, too.

His smile fades as the kiss lingers, gentle but insistent presses of their lips together. It's nice, but he wants more. He thinks he wants more. He brings a hand to rest on Ignis's cheek while the other goes to scratch through the hair at the back of his neck. He changes the angle a little, coaxes Ignis to pull him closer, which he does, and he lets out a laugh against Prompto's lips.

"Someone's eager," he teases, but there's a hint of breathlessness there and Prompto is all too pleased to hear it. And then Ignis ducks back in with an open-mouthed kiss and he's scrambling to respond. It's definitely uncoordinated at first, and probably not good at all, but with his hand on Ignis's jaw he can feel when he moves and they work out a rhythm. It's somewhere approaching good then, if the hum Ignis lets out is and indication.

Prompto can't help the easy smile that comes to his lips, and he breaks the kiss, gives him one last chaste peck, before he pulls back entirely, shifting his hands to rest on Ignis's chest. "I know it's late, but do you wanna watch a movie or something? I kinda feel weird just standing in my kitchen." His gaze shifts to the side, aware he might be overstepping whatever boundaries they may have and have yet to discuss. They'll cross that bridge when they get there, or maybe Ignis will write up a contract or something. Some friends with benefits contract. Who knows.

He's getting too much in his own head and Ignis must be able to tell, because the hands on his waist give a comforting squeeze. Ignis presses a kiss to Prompto's cheek--perhaps too affectionate for whatever they have here, but it sets him at ease. "I'd love to. How about you go put something on and I'll get us those drinks."

"Yeah, okay," Prompto says with a smile, and he removes himself from Ignis's casual touch, though not before giving his chest an awkward couple of pats.

He walks to the living room in a daze, head spinning with how easy this all seems. Well, maybe not exactly easy, but he's not... conflicted about it, which is refreshing. He'd spent too long feeling like Noctis was the only person he would ever love. Of course, there's still some hesitation, but that's probably only natural, considering the circumstances.

Ignis arrives with a glass of water for himself and a glass of orange soda for Prompto. He wonders for a moment how Ignis could have known he was in the mood for some, but then he remembers that Ignis knows everything. "Thanks," he says with a smile, and takes a sip before turning on his gaming system to load up the movie service he uses. "What kind of movies do you like? I feel like you're the type of guy who only watches nature documentaries or How It's Made."

Ignis scoffs, settling back onto the couch. "I assure you, my taste in movies is much better than that."

"Oh yeah? Like what?" Prompto settles beside him with the controller in his lap, not quite close enough to touch. He doesn't want to overstep anything. His eyes stay focused on the television as he navigates the menu, and Ignis subtly widens his posture. His knee presses into the side of Prompto's thigh, and he can't help the smile that comes to him.

"I'm quite fond of suspenseful films… So, thrillers and some horror, as well. And of course, as with most people, I'm always a sucker for a good romance." Prompto turns to look at him, only to find a soft smile complimented by a quirked brow. "What, are you surprised?"

"Not by the romance, but the horror? Really? Thought you wouldn't be into blood and gore or ghosts and stuff. Seems like… I dunno, not fancy enough for you." He shrugs, and turns back to the tv, scrolling through the recommended movies to find something interesting, but not too interesting, because he doesn't really plan on paying attention.

Ignis shrugs in return. "I like to see how filmmakers can build suspense and inspire fear in their viewers. And sometimes you just have to see someone get chopped to bits by a chainsaw. You know how it is," he says nonchalantly, and takes a prim sip from his glass.

Prompto stops his search to turn and stare open-mouthed at his friend, who still has that slight smile on his face. Prompto likes horror movies but he gets scared too easily, so he doesn't watch them often, and here's Ignis basically telling him he watches them with an academic viewpoint, but is also occasionally sadistic. He thinks he's a little bit in love already.

"Alright, tough guy," he says, shoving the controller into his lap. "Choose a horror movie, I wanna see if you really aren't scared by them. I can't believe this."

"Is that a challenge, I hear?" he asks, already typing in a title. There's a slight smirk on his lips when Prompto grabs a throw pillow and holds it tight to his chest.

"Hell no, I already know I'm gonna be scared by whatever you choose. I just can't believe you won't be. Gotta see it with my own eyes." He glares at Ignis over the decorative trim, and it only makes his smile grow.

They end up watching some movie with a bunch of kids talking on a video call. It's unsettling enough, given the strange way it's formatted, and then a boy shoves his hand in a blender and Prompto grabs Ignis's arm in a death grip.

"What the fuck. What the _fuck_ ," he mutters, with feeling, and Ignis has the gall to _l_ _augh_. "Iggy, this is so not funny! That kid just got his fucking hand mauled! And now he's dead! Iggyyyy," he whines. He pulls Ignis's arm into his lap and the pillow falls to the side. He wraps his arms around his upper arm and half-hides his face in the back of his friend's shoulder. "I hate this. I hate you. I hate this."

Ignis gives Prompto's knee a comforting pat with the hand that hasn't been taken hostage and chuckles, the bastard. "It only gets worse from here."

Ignis, true to his word, doesn't jump or tense up once, laughing at every noise and startle his little parasite makes. When it's over, Prompto heaves a sigh, leaning back into the couch but pointedly not letting his feet touch the floor.

"I'm never going to be able to use my phone again..."

"I may have had... ulterior motives, choosing this movie."

Prompto pulls away from him with a scandalized look on his face, letting out a choked-off noise. "I knew it! This was all just an elaborate ruse to get me off my phone more! Unbelievable. The nerve!" He gives Ignis's thigh a half-hearted punch, and stubbornly crosses his arms.

Ignis leans forward, crowding Prompto's space, and raises an eyebrow. "I'm sure I could think up other ways to keep your eyes off it," he says, and Prompto can't help the playful grin that rises in response.

"Oh, yeah? You wanna share?" he asks with a smirk. He blinks and Ignis is on him, lips pressed firm against his own as a hand finds his jaw. He breathes in sharp through his nose and runs his hands up Ignis's chest to rest on his shoulders. Lips part and tongues touch and Prompto flat-out moans.

Ignis brings his other hand to Prompto's jaw and pulls him forward, more and more until he's lying back against the couch. Prompto's awkwardly hovering above him, hands on his chest with one leg between his thighs. "Um," he says, unintelligently, when Ignis pulls back to press a kiss to his jaw.

"Relax," Ignis speaks against his temple now, pressing another kiss there. "I'm not expecting anything more... In fact I fear I might fall asleep in a moment," he says with a laugh, breath tickling Prompto's hair.

"O-oh, yeah, of course," he stutters, already feeling himself getting turned on, even just by this, but he's thankful Ignis isn't pushing them further. Ignis hums, and cups Prompto's face in his hands as he pulls back and looks at him with a certain fondness that makes Prompto's stomach flip.

He finds himself speaking before he thinks. "You wanna come to bed with me?" he asks, and then immediately realizes how it sounds, and then he scrambles to clarify. "Just to sleep, I mean. Like maybe kiss a little, but mostly sleep. But I get if you wanna drive home, you've gotta work tomorrow, but also its really late, so--"

Ignis squeezes Prompto's cheeks together and gives his head a little shake. "Yes, I'd like to spend the night." He kisses Prompto's pout before he speaks again. "You wouldn't happen to have a spare t-shirt and toothbrush I could borrow, would you?"

That spurs Prompto to action and he rolls off the couch, bouncing across the living room to the stairs leading to the second floor. "Pretty sure I do, gimme a minute!"

He vaguely registers Ignis following him slowly as he rummages through the hallway closet, sure there must be a spare from some dentist appointment he's had recently. He holds it up in triumph once he finds one, and hands it to Ignis with the promise that he'll find a shirt big enough for him as well. "And some hangers for your clothes, too," he adds.

He changes quickly in his room while Ignis uses the bathroom, and tosses him a shirt as they pass in the hallway. He brushes his teeth a bit more thoroughly than usual, just to ensure his morning breath won't be _too_ bad. He makes sure to give Ignis plenty of time to change before returning to his room. He finds Ignis plugging in his phone to charge on the opposite side of the room from his bed, clad in his t-shirt and boxers. He tries not to stare. He fails.

"So, uh," Prompto starts, alerting Ignis to his presence. "What side of the bed do you want? I'm not picky."

"Neither am I," Ignis replies with a smile. "You choose, I'll be there in a moment after I set my alarm."

Prompto does as he's told, slipping under the covers and scooting toward the wall. He watches Ignis scroll through his phone, no doubt getting a head start on emails he needs to reply to in the morning. Finally, he sets his cell down with a sigh and goes to sit on the edge of the bed, removing his glasses before he gets under the covers. Prompto finds himself drawing closer before he can decide if that's a good idea or not. Ignis doesn't mind, it seems, as he turns to lay facing him.

A hand reaches out the trail down his arm, and it pauses when it reaches his waist. "Is this alright?" Ignis asks when Prompto's breath hitches. All he does in response is reach his own arm out to wrap around Ignis's middle as he buries his face in Ignis's borrowed shirt. "I'll take that as a yes," he chuckles, and Prompto can feel it vibrate through him.

"Hell yeah it's a yes," he replies, voice muffled but it's easy to tell he's smiling. He feels Ignis press a kiss to the top of his head and his heart swells. He's never had this before. And even if he's not ready, it feels so good that it might just be the thing that pushes him to be ready again. He feels... better, somehow. Not quite as broken. He feels like he's worth something. And sure, maybe he's leading Ignis on a little. Maybe he won't be ready for a long time. But Ignis wanted this too, and he knows where Prompto stands, so he knows what he's getting into.

But Prompto can't voice all of the things he's feeling now. So gives Ignis a squeeze and buries his head in his chest and knocks their knees together and whispers goodnight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if you're interested in me continuing this!  
> I'm enjoying myself a lot and I've got a bunch of ideas for what to do next, it's just a matter of finding time to write lol

**Author's Note:**

> I have more to this, but I'm unsure of if I'll post it or not? Honestly this has just kind of been floating around on my iPad for weeks and I just wanted to share it!
> 
> Let me know if you're interested in seeing anything more! I'll probably post the next short part once I finish it but I'm not sure if I'll continue after that lol.


End file.
